The Last Days of Sisters
by MadmanJrs
Summary: The Niijima sisters spend an evening together the day before Makoto moves out of their apartment to move in with Ren. Makoto Week 2019: Day Two - Prompt: Sisters.


The sun was already setting by the time Makoto looked out the window, its dim orange glow peeking through the blinds. She stood up from her hunched over position, straightening and stretching her back as she eyed the boxes and suitcase she had just rechecked for the tenth time. The sight of everything packed caused her to smile a little. She was moving onto a new part of her life and the next step in her relationship with Ren, her boyfriend of the last four years. The two high-school sweet hearts were moving in together.

Her smile changed to a bittersweet one when she eyed the single mug hanging from the kitchen wall. Her own mug was now packed in one of the boxes labelled "Kitchen Things". The lone remaining on was Sae's favourite coffee mug, a white one with the words "The Prosecutest" printed in large black and gold letters. It was a birthday gift from Ren and Futaba, one that the elder Niijima sister found quite amusing. Sae had changed for the better in the past few years, no longer bound by her unreasonable drive for success. Now she was a much lighter person, even having banter sessions with Ren.

Makoto recalled the day she told Sae she would be moving out. She was scared, to be honest, terrified even of what her sister's reaction would be. After all, they were the only family that each other had left. She expected Sae to disapprove of the decision and have to sit through an evening full of lectures about why it wasn't a good idea. But to Makoto's surprise, Sae simply smiled.

"I knew this day would come sometime," she remembered Sae saying "I'm happy for you."

She reminisced of the sisterly hug Sae had given her. It was something that would have been foreign to her in her high school years but not anymore. Her recollections were broken by the sound of jingling keys and the opening of the front door.

"Sis! Welcome home!" Makoto greeted with a smile.

The figure of her older sister shuffled through the open doorway, sighing in relief as she dropped her handbag on the nearby side table.

"I'm home," Sae announced before noticing all the packed boxes behind Makoto, "You've finished packing already."

"Y-yes! I got a little excited, I guess," Makoto said with a sheepish smile.

"Shame, I was hoping to say some embarrassing comments about your things," Sae replied with a smirk as she moved towards the living room.

"I um, I wasn't sure what time you would get home so I haven't started on dinner yet," Makoto said with a light blush "That, and I was distracted by packing."

Sae chuckled and shook her head.

"It's fine, Makoto," she said with a warm smile before changing her expression to a more modest one "Actually, I was hoping we could cook dinner together. One last time?"

Makoto's lips curled into a smile of her own and for a moment she felt like the little girl she used to be, constantly looking for ways to spend time with the older sister that she adored so much. She nodded eagerly.

"I'd like that."

* * *

"Do you remember the first time we tried cooking together?" Sae asked as she chopped up two carrots.

"Y-yes," Makoto blushed as the memory entered her mind. "I was four years old and really wanted to learn how to make onigiri."

"I was just glad it was something like onigiri and nothing that needed you to use the stove," Sae laughed.

Makoto's cheeks stayed pink as she kept her eyes from meeting Sae's, who was most likely grinning in amusement. As she chopped up some more meat, Sae spoke up again.

"If I can recall," Sae began, "you wanted to make onigiri because you found a picture of Mum making onigiri in one of our photo albums."

Both sisters smiled sadly. Their Mother had always been rather sickly and her body finally gave out on her when Makoto was two years old. As such, Makoto didn't really have any memories of her but that wasn't the case with Sae, who had grown up close with their mother.

"She would've been proud of the woman you've become, you know?" Sae said.

Makoto looked up at her sister, eyes slightly moist. It must've been the onions they had cut.

"D-do you really think so?" she asked tentatively.

Sae softly smiled and nodded.

"You're about to start your final year of university and are moving in with your long-time boyfriend, your first and only one, I might add."

"When you put it like that…" Makoto said with a blush as Sae chuckled.

They threw all their ingredients into the pot as Makoto mixed in the seasonings for the stew. As she turned down the heat when it began to simmer, she pulled her hair out of her ponytail.

"Your hair's starting to get much longer now," Sae commented as she eyed her sister "Growing it out for Ren-kun?"

"N-no!" Makoto vehemently denied as she shook her head vigorously "I just figured I was due for a new look!"

"Uh huh," Sae smirked, clearly unconvinced.

Makoto huffed, her now shoulder length hair swaying about as she turned to face away from her sister. She had become a lot more mischievous in the past few years and whenever she teamed up with Ren, it was an unbearable session of "Let's Tease Makoto-chan!" Probably would make for a great manga someday.

She turned back to see Sae still smirking, her eyes never leaving her younger sister's form. Makoto pouted much to her sister's delight. Sae burst into laughter and Makoto tried to hold her pout before the giggles took over, unable to keep her composure. They shared a content smile as their laughter died down. It reminded them of their times as children, when their father was still around.

"How long does this have to simmer again?" Sae asked.

Makoto checked the time on the microwave and thought.

"About twenty five more minutes should do it," she answered.

Sae nodded and picked up a spoon before walking over to lift the pot lid and scooping a little of the stew.

"Just taste testing," she clarified to which Makoto nodded.

Makoto's eyes stayed on Sae's spoon as the elder sister blew on it a few times before placing it in her mouth.

"How is it?" she asked.

Sae pondered for a moment before placing the spoon down on the counter.

"This is bland," she bluntly said before reaching for the salt shaker.

Makoto reached for the spoon and tasted it for herself. It wasn't that bad, if she could be honest but Sae always liked things a little saltier than Makoto would like.

"Sis!" Makoto cried before Sae could add more salt "Your sodium intake is too much, sometimes!"

"It's not that bad!" Sae countered "I just prefer things a little saltier than you do."

"Still, it isn't that healthy!"

"It'll be fine! I'm sure Ren-kun is the same."

"And I tell him off for it!" Makoto grumbled.

Silence came over them before Sae started laughing.

"Can you believe us? It's our last night together in this apartment and we're bickering over our salt consumption," she said as she continued to laugh.

"Yes well, it isn't healthy!"

Sae giggled, a sound that would've been foreign to Makoto years ago.

"Ren-kun's going to have his hands full with you in his daily life," she grinned.

Makoto smiled along.

"He knows what he's getting into."

* * *

The two sisters sat on the long couch in their living room after having dinner together. Sae had asked Makoto quite a few questions about Ren's apartment, clarifying and making sure that everything was up to the Niijima standard. Her boyfriend's living conditions had come a long way from those days in LeBlanc's attic. He had a proper bathroom and comfortable bed for once. And also a TV that wasn't from the 90s as well as a dining table that wasn't foldable. In fact, he was a lot better off than a lot of people his age. It did help having a celebrity cousin that doted on him as a sibling.

The Amamiya apartment wasn't really a foreign area to Makoto. Actually she practically stayed there on most days. She had toiletries there, a tooth brush, her own bowls and mugs. Moving in now was really just a formality but it was still a huge step in her life.

"Do we still have some of that hot chocolate that I like?" Sae asked, breaking Makoto out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes," she answered "Ren actually bought some on the weekend."

"Maybe I should move in with him then," Sae laughed as she moved towards the kitchen "Sorry, it was just a joke, I know how possessive you can be of him."

"I'm- I'm not possessive!" Makoto grumbled, cheeks dusted pink.

"Whatever you say, Queen."

* * *

"Here," Sae said as she handed Makoto a mug full of hot chocolate.

"Thanks."

Sae sat herself on the other side of the couch, leaning into the black leather as she took a sip from her mug, a contented sigh leaving her lips as she gulped down the warm liquid.

"So, what do you want to do for our last night in this apartment?" Sae asked.

"Oh um, I didn't really have any plans or ideas," Makoto replied.

"You've already packed everything, right?"

"Everything except these pyjamas and my toothbrush."

Sae looked down and snorted a little. Of course Makoto would be wearing her panda pyjamas. They were rather old and quite worn out, with Makoto's ankles peeking out from the bottoms a little more than they should. It caused the Elder Sister to smile and reminisce. She had gotten those for Makoto when her little sister was sixteen. It was kind of a throwaway gift in all honesty; at least it was at the time. Sae hadn't had time to celebrate Makoto's birthday that year nor did Sae really give her a well thought out present. She only got those pyjamas because she came across them accidentally on the way home from a late session at work. Sae thought it wasn't really a great present at first, after all, Makoto was growing older and if Sae could be honest, she pushed her own ideals of success and drive onto her younger sister. Maybe her baby sister wasn't really a baby anymore and had outgrown liking pandas and other cute things.

But Makoto loved it.

So much that she practically wore it at least twice a week. Even now, with her being a fully grown young woman, she still wore it, despite it seeming a little tighter in places. Maybe Sae should buy her a new one. Or knowing Ren-kun, he already had several pairs prepared at their soon to be shared apartment.

"How about we watch "Like A Dragon"? Sae suggested.

"As in my favourite movie?!" Makoto said, ears perking up.

"I like that you had to clarify it was your favourite movie as if I haven't seen you watching it a hundred times," Sae replied, voice dripping with amusement.

"Sorry, I got excited…" Makoto sheepishly mumbled.

Sae chuckled before setting her mug down and reaching for the remote to play the movie from their hard drive. As it started, she scooted closer to Makoto who had pulled up some blankets they had tucked beneath the coffee table. Her younger sister covered both their legs with the soft fabric before giving 110% (and Sae means 110%) of her attention towards the screen.

As the movie played on Sae would periodically peer towards her sister. Each time Makoto's eyes were fixated on the screen, drinking in the action scenes as if she were watching it for the first time. Sometimes she'd have her fists clenched. Other times she would be barely sitting down, instead leaning forward in anticipation for the next scene. Once she even made the same sound that the protagonist did as he finished off his opponent. Sae silently laughed to herself. Makoto hadn't changed at all, even from the first time they watched this.

It was years ago, back when Sae was still a teenager and their Father was still alive. Their Dad hadn't let them watch it during its theatrical release, especially with Makoto being so young at the time despite her obvious interests in the whole genre. And so when their Father was due to come home late due to a big case, Sae borrowed a DVD copy from a friend of hers at school to watch.

She hadn't even gotten through the opening scenes before the then little Makoto started cheering then attempting to imitate whatever was on screen. If she thought about it, perhaps that was when Makoto's obsession with this film truly catapulted to the levels it was at now. Sae mentally laughed at the fond memories before glancing at her sister once more. She was now punching the air with her fists, as if it was helping the main character in his current fight.

This time a tiny laugh escaped Sae's lips.

It seemed despite everything that came and everything still to come, sometimes never changed.

* * *

The rays of the morning sun were already shining vibrantly when Sae's eyes flickered open. Her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings before she recognized her and her sister's living room. A soft weight on her shoulder moved and she looked down to see Makoto, lightly snoring as she cuddled up against Sae's taller frame. The older sister smiled before looking up to find the TV still on. In the corner of her eye she noticed several boxes and suitcases all packed up, with labels and everything.

_'Oh that's right,'_ Sae remembered _'Makoto's moving out today…'_

She began to recall the events from last night. They had cooked and ate dinner together before retiring to the couch to watch Like A Dragon. After that, they decided to marathon whatever was left on Makoto's to watch list that Sae could follow along with. There was one particular film that Makoto animatedly talked about. It was one of Ren's recommendations and while it did hold similar themes to Makoto's favourite genres, the usual action and fighting were instead replaced with psychological matters and scenes that made you think. Who could have thought that the cavalier young man full of banter and wit she knew as Makoto's boyfriend could have such deep interests? Definitely not Sae.

As she eyed her sister's sleeping form, the doorbell rang. Her eyes flicked to the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost ten o'clock. Sae's eyes widened. Neither Makoto nor herself ever slept past nine at the latest, with both women having rather healthy sleeping schedules. They must have stayed up rather late last night. In fact, Sae couldn't recall when they actually fell asleep.

The doorbell rang again and Sae begrudgingly got up from the warmth of the couch to answer it. She grumbled as she unlocked the door and opened it. She was met with the sight of grey eyes and a mess of black that masqueraded as hair.

"Oh, Sae-san," Ren greeted, a little surprised that the older of the Niijima sisters answered the door "Hello."

"Ren-kun," Sae replied "Wouldn't you say it's a little early to be picking Makoto up?"

"I'm already later than she intended," he nonchalantly replied, stretching a little "She wanted me to come at eight."

"That sounds like her," Sae laughed as she let Ren through the threshold.

"So where is she?" he asked, taking notice of the packed boxes to the side.

"Still sleeping on the couch," she answered, pointing at the curled up ball of Makoto underneath the blanket.

"It's not really like her to sleep in," Ren muttered as he walked closer to the couch "Even when she stays over, she always gets up too early and I have to hold her down to keep her in bed."

"Yeah, I didn't really need to know that," Sae said, almost mock gagging at the implications though Ren could sense the playful tone in her voice.

For a good minute they settled in an easy silence, neither breaking the peaceful quietness save for Makoto's light snoring. They both had their eyes on her, just observing the way her chest would rise and fall with her breaths, the way her now longer hair cascaded down her neck. In all honesty, Sae felt a little uncomfortable watching her sister sleep but Ren didn't seem to have the same problem. Did… did he do this often? Just watch her?

She knew that Ren loved Makoto. That much was apparent and it wasn't one of those "staying together because we've been together for so long" things that she had seen couples do at times. No, Ren genuinely loved Makoto and Makoto loved him. Even if Sae felt a tinge of jealousy within her, she was happy. Happy for her sister to have found someone she could call her partner in life.

"Hey, Ren-kun?" she prodded.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll always look after Makoto."

Ren lifted his eyes from his girlfriend figure and turned to face Sae, looking at her in the eyes. There was an almost pleading look in the way Sae looked at him. He nodded and understood. There was a lot more than just Makoto moving out to this. The sisters were close after all, becoming even closer after the whole Phantom Thieves ordeal.

"Yeah, I will," he breathed with a smile before changing his tone "You're always welcome to visit, you know?"

"Only if you have my favourite hot chocolate or some LeBlanc coffee waiting for me," Sae smirked.

The comment caused Ren to laugh and Makoto stirred at the sudden noise.

"I'll even get you another Prosecutest mug," he threw back.

"Oh shush, Amamiya," Sae groaned, rolling her eyes at her sister's obnoxious boyfriend.

The two laughed together as Makoto moved once more, face contorting at the disturbance of her peace.

* * *

"I can't believe you two didn't wake me up!" Makoto grumbled as she shovelled a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

The three of them were sat around at the dinner table enjoying a quick lunch after Ren had put all of Makoto's boxes into his car.

"But you looked so peaceful!" Ren said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"We couldn't just wake you," Sae added on, small giggles escaping her mouth as she recounted how Makoto slept "You were really cuddling that blanket tightly."

"Ugh, I hate it when you two gang up on me like this," Makoto groaned once more as she finished her meal.

She soon found herself laughing along with the other two, the amusement being too much for her serious façade to keep up with. It wasn't long after that she found herself standing at the entrance of the apartment with Ren behind her and Sae facing her from inside the hallway.

"I suppose this is it," Makoto started.

"Yeah…" Sae said "Did you make sure you packed everything?"

"Yes, Sis," Makoto answered "And even if I did, I could always just come back and get it. We'll only be half an hour away."

"That's true."

They reached silence once more, not really knowing what to say until Ren spoke up from behind them.

"We should probably get going if we want to avoid some of the traffic."

Makoto nodded and turned to her sister.

"I guess I'll be going then," she said with a slight sad tinge in her voice.

"Come here," Sae said, suddenly moving forward with her arms open, urging Makoto into a hug.

The Sae years ago would never do something like this. The most Makoto had ever gotten when it came to skinship with her sister was a headpat. But here she was now, holding her in a tight sisterly embrace.

"You take care, alright? Be sure to stay out of trouble and don't do anything you might regret later on," Sae began to say, her eyes flickering towards Ren with that last point "If you need anything from me, anything at all. You know I'm just one phone call or car ride away."

"I know, Sis," Makoto smiled.

The two broke from the hug and smiled at each other.

"You've grown up so well, Makoto," Sae stated.

"Thanks, Sis."

"Remember our promise alright, Ren-kun?" Sae said as she turned her attention to Ren.

"Of course, Onee-chan," Ren smirked.

"Gross."

"What promise?" Makoto asked.

"It's nothing," Sae quickly blurted "I just wanted some more of that hot chocolate, right Ren-kun?"

"Yeah and she wanted an assortment of cakes and scones to go with it," he joked.

"I don't know how you're going to put up with that snark twenty four/seven," Sae groaned as Makoto giggled.

"I've gotten used to it."

With that they said their goodbyes, Makoto taking a little longer to say farewell than they anticipated. Sae smiled a little at that. It wasn't like they were saying goodbye forever or even for a long time. Like they spoke of earlier, she would be half an hour away. But maybe it was like saying goodbye to a part of Makoto that she had known all her life. The little child Makoto that was reliant on her Sister, who adored her Sister and followed her around. Reminiscing of past times last night might have gotten to Sae a little.

As her eyes watched her Sister and her Boyfriend disappear around the hallway corner, Sae smiled to herself.

No, it wasn't really saying goodbye to that part of Makoto.

It was more like saying:

"You've grown up well."

* * *

You'll have to forgive me for not being able to do all the days like I did with ShuMako Week as I've recently started a full time job. Big new part of my life just like the plot in this fic!

I hope that you enjoyed this one and that it was Makoto-y enough for you guys. As said in the fic, this is set during Makoto's final year at University so all the characters are aged up (and make some small references to some of my other one shots but you don't need to read those to really get them). I like to think Sae's mellowed out a lot more since then (though she can still be scary when she wants to!) and enjoys teasing both Makoto and her boyfriend.

I have two more pieces written/planned as of posting so I'm hoping to get those out in time!

As always, if you liked it, leave a kudos or comment letting me know! I always like to read what all your thoughts or favourite parts are.

If you'd like to follow me on twitter, you can here: twitter dot com/MadmanJrs/  
Makoto Week Twitter: twitter dot com/MakotoWeek/


End file.
